Pair of Fools used to be titled Facing Her Ghost
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Christy comes back to Hazard County thinking to face, and bury, a couple of ghosts of her past. Will she be able to do it? Or will one of them simply reel her in?
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own the rights to Dukes of Hazard.

Dukes of Hazard

Facing Her Ghost

"_Anyone ever tell you musicians aren't supposed to be able to drive, or _

_make jumps, like that?" Linda was holding her chest - pretty much to make _

_sure her heart was in place._

"_So, I've been told." Christy looked out her side mirror and laughed _

_when she saw the sheriff -along with the county commissioner - shaking _

_their fists._

"_Guess that's one ticket I won't have to pay."_

"_Just get me back to the band," Christy's friend shot her a glare, _

"_preferably in once piece." Continuing to give the driver a you're-nuts _

_look, Linda asked, "Who taught you to make a jump like that anyway?"_

"_A ghost that still haunts me." Christy wasn't about to tell her friend who _

_had taught her. That was none of her business._

_Linda chose to refrain from any remark and reminded her where she _

_wanted to be when the band's lead guitarist, and back up singer, looked as if _

_she might want to turn around and have some more 'fun' with those two _

_men - still shaking their fists. _

The rude jolt of the bus woke Christy up. "Mind watching the potholes!"

she hollered at the new bus driver. "I'm not unbreakable you know!"

'Doc' chose to ignore her and kept on driving, but the rest of the band

members murmuring showed their sentiments were with Christy.

A siren going off did not surprise the lead singer. _Ten to one it's Roscoe_

Christy moaned to herself -sure enough it was.

Praise be, the driver had enough brains not to tell him who was in the

back. And, not shockingly, the corrupt law man gave her group a choice of

a ticket, or have the band perform in order to get out of one. Everyone opted

to play as they were almost flat broke. The singer - conveniently - stayed

hidden. Only when they were on the road again did she make an appearance.

"Thanks, for not telling him I was back there."

"How did you know that was going happen?" Mike - a look alike for

Waylon Jennings - spoke up.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Christy spoke as she sat down across

the isle from him. None of the band cared - they'd enjoyed pulling one over

on the law officer.

"You know he's going to expect me to sing."

"If he believed you were faking that western accent, then he deserves

what he gets." The singer's rolling her eyes, and sincere grinning, told them

she was going to enjoy the whole thing.

Balladeer: The band may have found amusement in the situation, but 

Christy knew her face in Hazard County was going to upset at least one 

person, maybe, two. Question I have is …who's?

**I hope I can keep this story line going. I've tried others and they've never got this far.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own the rights to Dukes of Hazard.

Dukes of Hazard

Facing Her Ghost

Not sure when Alabama put out their song about the actual state Alabama, but for the sake of the story line I have it being sung here.

Part Two

"Hey, there. Guess who I heard Roscoe say was in town?" Daisy

come practically waltzed into the dining room.

"Waylon Jennings." Bo grinned as he leaned back on the chair he was

sitting at.

"No, fair. You've been talking to Cooter over the CB." Daisy pouted and

sat down.

"From what I understand, it's not Waylon." Lukespoke as he walked in

behind his cousin. "Just some look alike Roscoe was dumb enough to

believe."

The three cousins got arguing on the matter and Uncle Jesse insisted they

stop. "We'll find out soon enough. No sense in wasting good breath arguing

over it."_

The lawns in town were packed, and in grounds near the spot where the

musicians were setting up was just as bad. It didn't take an I.Q. of two to

know Roscoe had played the fool. People could tell Mike's accent was not

faked - besides, when he sang a few bars at the request of a few citizens -

more than one begged him to have mercy and stop the torture. It helped that

quite a few recognized the lead singer.

"What gives with that group over there?" Jamie, who was only recently

hired to work the sound system, walked over and asked Christy as they set

up.

"Where?"

"There." Jamie nodded her head towards the west end of the property.

"That tall thin blond looks as if he is debating to welcome us, or turn the

group into hamburger. And the dark headed one's vote - I dare say - would

be turn us over to a grizzly." She went onto to say she thought the whole

group on of those two sides. "Except that dark brunette, and the white

haired old man next to her. She looks excited, and he.." Jamie twisted her

lips and confusion showed in her eyes, "concerned?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not the group those two people have issues

with. _Only me_. Out loud she only continued on with, "Just do your job."

Roscoe couldn't do anything about his mistake. Too many people knew

about his set ups when it came to tickets, so, rather than make a fuss he sat

down and enjoyed a free concert. The error was worth it in his opinion.

Most of the songs were by well known artists such as Waylon Jennings, George Jones, Loretta Lynn, and Kitty Wells, but the band did a few of their

own. Due to where the songs were being sung, they were well received. And

when Christy sang a parody with one of Alabama's songs and belted out "I

was born in California, western born and western bred", everyone laughed.

"You can go to eat. I have some ghosts to face." The band members gave

her questioning looks, but said nothing as they saw her head towards the

group who held the two males which had kept a colder look in their eyes

the whole time.

"Christy!" Daisy jumped up and threw her arms around the lead singer -

who she hadn't seen in three years.

"Hey, let me breathe." Christy chuckled as Daisy let loose. Turning to the

Duke males she let out a hi that spoke louder than her voice. It said she

really did hope to make peace.

Bo hem hawed a bit, but then stood up and let a big wide southern grin

appear on his face. "So, I heard all those driving lessons I gave you paid

off."

"They did, at that." Christy laughed. "I can't say Roscoe, or Boss Hogg,

were impressed."

"I bet not." Turning to Luke she hoped he'd not give her a massive

headache, only - when she stuck out her hand to shake his - that particular

Duke simply stood up and walked off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't come here to get anyone upset." Her eyes turned onto

Jesse's face.

Jesse took his time in standing up. He knew he had to choose his words

carefully. "Don't worry about Luke, he'll be fine." The patriarch of that

particular Duke group walked over to her and put his arm around her

shoulder, "Thing is, honey, you have to remember Luke's heart was

involved. He'd figured he had things in the bag- even with you being older

than him. And, well, darling, when a body gets in that deep, well, sometimes

things never go away." He didn't elaborate - which Christy was extremely

thankful for. "How about letting Daisy bring you out to our place tonight?

The Dukes are all gathering for a party. Some haven't been around in years,

might help Luke see you aren't here to hurt him."

Christy almost said no, but then gave a weak smile, 'Okay, it's worth a

shot."

Balladeer: Getting invited out to a party at the Duke's was the easy part. 

Getting there, well, now, that was a different matter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own the rights to Dukes of Hazard.

Dukes of Hazard

Facing Her Ghost

Part Three

"Great! A flat and the spare isn't any good." Daisy stuck her hands her

hips. "Guess we best get over to Cooter's place. I heard Bo say he, and

Luke, were heading there. They can give us a ride."

"Are you sure?" Christy wasn't real excited, "I think Luke would rather

have my head on a platter, or better yet - my body in a casket."

"He's just being stubborn. You two were dating, nothing else. He'll get

over it."

_ Would you say that if you knew what he does?_ That was a question she

did not ask out loud.

The lead singer was right about one thing; Luke did look as if he would

rather see her in casket. His eyes were hard, his arms stayed folded and the

young adult didn't budge in greeting her like Bo did.

"So, Bo, how about giving us a lift?" Daisy grinned.

Before Bo could give the affirmative, Luke came up with a reason not to.

Cooter, rather than have a fight start out in his garage, offered his cousin the

use of a black car which matched the make -and model- of the General Lee.

"A friend of a friend dropped it off. I have to fix the tail lights. But since

it's broad daylight I don't reckon it matters." Cooter tossed them the key

though Christy was still not liking what her senses were telling her.

_** I think somebody needs to box Luke's ears and tell him to swallow some of that pride of his. **_

_**It's uglier than Lulu in curlers.**_

Daisy let Christy drive as it seemed the only way to ease the gal's nerves.

"There's something about running these dirt roads that help me relax."

Grinning she then suggested they not tell any of the band members she was

behind the wheel. "They don't like what happens when I drive." Daisy

laughed until she saw Roscoe's lights on.

"Good grief, what his problem?"

"I don't know, but if he thinks he's giving me a wrongful ticket, he's

nuts." Christy sped up deciding if she was going to be handed a blasted

ticket it was going to be a legitimate one.

The wheels of the car kicked dust back into Roscoe's car which made

Daisy laugh, Christy would have too - if she could have shaken the feeling

that had been her partner since leaving the garage. "Let's loose this so called

Sheriff and get to your Uncle Jesse's place." Daisy wasn't arguing.

Roscoe was -surprisingly - hard to lose, but, nonetheless, Christy

managed. Side dirt roads, pastures, and a jump over a mound of dirt some

construction worked had up were involved, but it did the job, and soon the

girls were back at the farm.

"There's something about this car he wanted real bad." This time Christy

wasn't dumb enough to ignore what her instincts were telling her and she

popped the trunk. "Bootleg whiskey!"

The Dukes rushed to the back and their eyes widened. "We've been set

up." Daisy was furious. Christy, who had no more patience for Luke's bull-

headed stubbornness, saw the look in his eye and chewed him out.

"I have nothing to do with this and you know it!" Her voice matched his

cold stare. She said a few more thing until she saw Roscoe's car, and

another one that made her cringe. "Andrew, go figure, he'd be in on this."

Hopping back in the car Christy told the Dukes to stay put she'd take the

whiskey off their property. "No need for any of you to spend jail time for

that man's malarney."

_**Balladeer: Excuse me? Did I heard her right? She told the Duke's to stay put? I think she's lost her marbles. How many of you agree?**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own the rights to Dukes of Hazard.

I should have noted this right off the bat -sorry - I am just now getting re-familiarized with the Duke clan, so, forgive me if I don't quite 'get it right'

Dukes of Hazard

Facing Her Ghost

Part four

Christy groaned as she sped off. She knew Luke really didn't suspect her

- it was clear they'd have to have a heart to heart talk when, and if, she got

out of this mess. Besides Luke, the main thing on her mind was her ex-

boyfriend, Andrew.

Andrew had seemed alright. The man opened doors for women, he never

asked them to pay for dinner, but did not complain if they wanted to, and his

hands had never went anyplace uninvited. Yep, everything had seemed to be

on the ups and up - until she'd caught him red handed with another woman

making a moonshine run.

Looking in the rearview mirror she was relieved to see that particular car

had been lost; unfortunately, Roscoe hadn't. Whipping around a corner she

sent up a prayer of thanksgiving Bo had taught her how to drive, and not her

mother. A pile of leftover construction dirt, with a board propped up stood

in the middle of the road. It was an easy job -for Roscoe too.

"Crumb, got to shake that pest off my tail." Christy spoke out loud to no

one in particular.

The gal thought for sure she was going to fail until she saw the General

Lee racing up behind the cop car. _Should have known better to tell you to _

_stay put. _

How Bo got ahead of the sheriff she had no idea, but Luke signaled for

her to follow them the gal wasn't stupid enough to turn him down. Who

would choose Roscoe over the Dukes?

Once they'd managed to lose Roscoe, Luke climbed out the window and

go on back of the car she was driving. She wasn't sure she liked where her

heart was at that moment, but he managed to get rid of all the moonshine.

Once he climbed back into the General Lee he told her which road to take to

Cooter's place.

"What about Roscoe and Andrew?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them." Luke had a cat like grin on his face.

He then assured her they'd fill her in on the details when she got back to the

farm. "Oh, and Christy?"

"Yes?"

"When this is over , we need to talk."

"I know." With that the two cars separated.

_**Balladeer: Okay, I want to know what's up with Roscoe and that ex- **_

_**boyfriend? Why aren't they tailing them anymore? And when it comes to Luke and Christy talking? All I can say is - IT'S ABOUT TIME.**_

Worrying about the sheriff wasn't her main concern now -getting to

Cooter's was. How she managed to get there without anymore law down her

throat was a question that would be answered later -she suspected by Luke.

"Hurry, get that car back into its original spot.." Cooter told her once she

was inside his garage. The man then hurried and filled the tank up with gas

- to make it look as if it had never left the garage.

Their timing was perfect because just as they sat down in his 'office' and

began playing poker Enos walked in with … Spike?

"Sorry, Cooter, but we have to check that car. A report just came in we

have to check out."

"Be my guest." Turning to the sheriff from the neighboring county he

asked what had brought him to Hazard.

"A visit to Boss Hogg." That was the only answer he'd give.

_Boss Hogg, should have known Andrew was connected to him._ Christy kept

her thoughts to herself. Spike was highly disappointed to find no sign of

moonshine, and even less thrilled when he took Cooters offer to start the

car so he could check the gas gage up - and it spot out information which

denied it had been used.

"Sir." Christy decided - once again - to go by instincts going off in her head. "I think if you check a room rented by an Andrew Bailey you'll find

what you are looking for. He might be registered under the name of Paul

Sands. It's a name he's used in the past in regards to illegal activities."

Spike said nothing - only gave her a scowl - as he walked out of the shop.

"Gee, he could have at least thanked you for the tip." Cooter's frown lifted

as he then suggested they head out to the farm.

_**Balladeer: Let's get out to the Duke farm. I want to know what happened to Roscoe and Andrew. And I want to hear what Luke and Christy say to each other.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own the rights to Dukes of Hazard.

I should have noted this right off the bat -sorry - I am just now getting re-familiarized with the Duke clan, so, forgive me if I don't quite 'get it right'

Dukes of Hazard

Pair of Fools

Part five

By the time Bo, Luke, and Christy got arrived at the Duke farm not only

was the whole clan there -but the band was too. Jamie would have talked to

the lead singer, but there was just too much of a crowd around Christy to do

so.

"Okay, will someone _please_ tell me what happened to Andrew and,

especially, to Roscoe?" Christy was as curious as any farm cat to know

what had happened to those oversized rats.

"Easy, darling." Bo grinned as he stuck a piece of grass in between his

mouth, "Jeb played decoy long enough to allow us to get the moonshine out

of the car, and you back to Cooter's."

"What?" Christy was trying to process what they were telling her.

"Look, what he drove to this reunion." Luke pointed her gaze towards his

other cousins car.

"Okay, so ,that car does look like the one I was driving, but - come on,

Roscoe and my ex can't be that stupid. Surely, they can tell the difference

between Jeb and myself."

"Not if you have the right equipment and keep close enough to keep up

the chase, but not so close your chaser can get details." Jeb grinned and

sauntered up holding a strawberry blonde wig and a smock matching the

color of Christy's shirt.

"You wore that?" It was all Dukes' old friend could do not to laugh. "I

don't know what's scarier. The fact Roscoe, and Andrew - who clearly

caught up with the sheriff - fell for it, or that you actually put those

things on." That made everyone laugh hard.

"Christy, .." Luke started speaking once the laughter died down, "how

about stepping away and have that talk?" No one stopped them, but Christy

felt one particular set of eyes follow them and it made a tapping in her mind

begin. It would just have to wait - this needed clearing up.

Luke sat on a bale of stray hay as Christy leaned her shoulder against the

barn as she kept her back to the rest of the Duke clan. Involuntary tears

began to slide down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Both Luke and Christy spoke at once.

Luke couldn't help but give a faint smile. "Christy, I know you weren't in

on the moonshine stunt, honest. I guess I was just…"

"Frustrated?"

"That, darling, is an understatement. But, yes, I guess that's just as good a

word any. And I admit I can't help but wonder why Andrew wanted to set us

up."

"He didn't." It had come to her while she was driving what the real deal

was. "I think he was running shine for Boss Hogg and when he saw me with

Daisy, he most likely told Hogg." Shrugging her shoulders she sighed and

continued, "Guess the two figured to kill two birds with one stone."

"Andrew would be able to get back at you for dumping him and Boss

Hogg would get us behind bars." It was something Luke easily followed.

"Luke..' Christy walked to the edge of the barn, but stayed standing. "I

didn't plan that summer night I swear. Every fiber in my body was fighting

against what my mind had begun to think." Nature's water faucet started

back up. "I tried to put all my feelings towards you. And I really did care

about you. I.." the gal lifted her shoulders before letting them sag.

"panicked when the triangle grew firmer. I didn't want anyone hurt. So, I

ran."

"You didn't come back for me did you?"

"Yes, and no." When he gave a lifted eyebrow she lifted up her hands.

"Yes, I wanted to make peace with you, and Bo. Well, I knew Bo wouldn't

be hard. Sure, he taught me how to drive, and we'd been on a few dates, but …" she grinned, "We never really clicked. You and I though… Closing her

eyes she let out a frustrated sigh. "You were a good guy and things were

going okay - even if I was a tad bit older than you. I mean it's not so large

you're friends would have heart failure. Only unexpected feelings began

growing for.." She couldn't bring herself to say the name - not because she

was ashamed but because she didn't want to risk dragging it through the

mud, or even just the dust.

"Christy, I wasn't upset over that -though I admit I was shocked." Luke

leaned towards her. "I was so mad because of the way you left. You never

even told anybody good-bye. That night when I turned the corner expecting

to meet up with Daisy I didn't expect to see you wrapped up …" Luke

paused to think about his next words as he stretched out his legs. "in his

embrace." He didn't say the name either. Not because he had any hard

feelings - those had already been worked out; it just felt to him as that

would officially be talking behind the man's back . "Tell me, if I hadn't

turned the corner would you have pulled back? I mean that was some pretty

heavy kissing you two were doing. And neither one of you were keeping

your hands very still."

"I don't know." Christy put all her emotions into what her next words

because she desperately wanted him to know she was speaking the truth. "Crud, I'm not even sure who started the whole thing. All I can say is I

really don't know for sure what would have happened. I just knew I

panicked.. I had fallen for a guy who everyone would tell me …" she

groaned. "It's as if a fishing hook had been tossed my way and I'd took it in

-deep."

"So, you ran thinking it would fall out?"

"Ya, I returned intending to deal with the issue straight out, but.."

"I acted like an idiot and put a kink into everything."

"Yes, actually, you did. But I really couldn't find it in myself to hold it

against you. Therefore, I figured the issue between you, and me, needed to

be taken care of first. Then, I could deal with the ghost I'd come for."

"Do you want the ghost back?" Luke asked knowing the answer already

by the look in her eye.

" Taking a deep breath she finished off with, " I won't force myself on

anyone, Luke, if that is what you are asking. But - honest? I pretty much

figured if I came back I'd find the old feelings were vanished and he'd not

be on the other end of the hook holding the rod." By the time she'd spoken

the last part of the sentence she was feeling pretty worn out.

"Or I might just reel you in." The voice behind her made shiver, but not in

horror.

"I think.." Luke stood up giving a faint smile. "I'd best get back to the

reunion. And…" he gave them a smile, "I'll make sure no one comes near

the barn."

"Pair of fools aren't we? Could look elsewhere, probably should, but.. "

Soft eyes looked down at her as his voice lowered, "we don't want to? Do

we?" Christy found herself enclosed in Jesses' embrace.

"Not really." Her voice grew shaky and skin tingled as Jesse stroked her

back.

"It's a good time of year for weddings." Jesse's breath got closer to her

skin as he lowered his head.

_**Balladeer: Now I didn't see that coming. Did you? **_

"Roscoe, you idiot!" Boss Hogg came out of the police station shaking his

fist at the sheriff right after Spike had driven off with Andrew in tow. "How

could you not know who you were chasing?"

"How long do you think he'll rail on Roscoe?" Christy placed her hand on

Jesse's chest at the same time she leaned her head on his shoulders as the

two sat in his white truck opposite the station.

"Oh, at least until after our wedding." Jesse chuckled and grinned as the

sheriff escaped the commissioner's holler by hopping in his patrol car.

"Maybe, a tad longer." Daisy grinned as she hopped in next to Christy. "I

heard Andrew just squealed on Boss Hogg. Guess it's costing him a bunch

of fancy footwork to keep his job." With that the trio left to join the boys at

the Boar's nest.

_**Balladeer: If anyone thinks Boss Hogg and Sheriff Roscoe are going to **_

_**start being polite to the Duke clan just Jesse is marrying Christy all I can **_

_**say is they are loonier than my grandmother's pet coon.**_


End file.
